After a Minute
by shirayuki22
Summary: Karamatsu Matsuno nunca pensó se encontraría en una situación como esa, en medio de un sucio callejón sin salida, con la fría lluvia empapándole haciéndole escocer las heridas de las cuales no dejaba de brotar sangre y frente a él la mujer que más ama apuntándole con un arma debatiéndose si su vida terminaba ahora o en un minuto más.
**Hola. Este fanfic lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción After a Minute del grupo Super Junior M.**

 **Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido pero lo escribí en uno de mis pocos ratos libres**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Los ninis le pertenecen a Akatsuka Sensei, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

After a Minute

Karamatsu Matsuno nunca pensó se encontraría en una situación como esa, en medio de un sucio callejón sin salida, con la fría lluvia empapándole haciéndole escocer las heridas de las cuales no dejaba de brotar sangre y frente a él la mujer que más ama apuntándole con un arma debatiéndose si su vida terminaba ahora o en un minuto más.

 _Cada segundo es una batalla para mi desolación_

 _No me hagas esto_

 _Aunque el destino gire en nuestra contra_

Cerró sus ojos y lo recuerdos del día que se conocieron invadieron su mente. Era una calurosa noche de verano, se conocieron en medio de un festival, la vio sentada en un banco, la gente alrededor la ignoraba, la observo atentamente llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco con purpura de manga larga y su cabello negro y largo le llegaba hasta la cintura entonces se dio cuenta del porque estaba sentada en ese banco en vez del disfrutar del festival, una de sus sandalias se había roto, tal vez fuera un tanto estúpido pero se dirigió a uno de los puestos para comprarle unas de repuesto, eligió unos que tenían bordados unos hermosos tulipanes morados y se dirigió hacia ella, entre más cercaba estaba de ella se sentía más cohibido, pero aun así se acercó.

Le ofreció las sandalias que había comprado, pero la joven frente a él solo lo veía con una expresión de fastidio, pero aun así las tomo, pensó en retirarse, pero ella lo detuvo y cuestiono sus razones para ser tan amable, la respuesta era bastante sencilla, hace más de diez años en un festival como ese su madre había sido asesinada, mientras el esperaba que le trajera unas sandalias, solo era su propio egoísmo pero no se diría.

-¿Por qué me están dando unas getas, si ni siquiera me conoces?-ella lo miro directo a los ojos- ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras de mí?-

\- No fue mi intención incomodarla señorita, es solo que lo hice pensando en mí mismo.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es sólo que han pasado más de diez años que no vengo a un festival como este y cuando pienso que solo por una sandalia rota no pudiera disfrutar el festival me hace sentir mal, pues tendría que esperar otro año para poder venir.-

\- Tsk. Eres idiota por una razón tan sencilla como esa ayudas a alguien más. Eres un completo imbécil.- dijo con desdén en su voz y haciendo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro

-Me lo dicen seguido- aunque sus palaras sonaran venenosas de alguna forma le recordaron a su madre, así que lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír de la misma forma que le sonreía a ella.

-Mi nombre es Karamatsu, ¿Cuál es el suyo señorita?- Dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Ichiko, sólo Ichiko.- Respondió estrechando la mano del contrario.

 _Mientras el tiempo pasa como un suspiro, los recuerdos se están yendo_

 _Lentamente dejo de sentirte_

 _Sonrisas y llanto se convierten en una película muda_

 _Sólo el sonido del reloj acompaña la tristeza de mi corazón_

Esa noche disfruto de su compañía, Ichiko al igual que él se había escapado de casa para disfrutar del festival, Karamatsu se estaba saltando el trabajo y ella solo quería salir y pasear por un rato sola, pues sus hermanos la sobreprotegían. Después de esa noche comenzaron a verse, con el tiempo le conto sobre la muerte de sus padres y lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de su madre, de cómo desde muy chicos su hermana mayor, él y su hermano menor se las tuvieron que arreglar, le dijo todo de sí mismo y ella hizo lo mismo, se dijeron todo menos sus apellidos y que eran los herederos de las mafias más grandes de Japón.

 _La calidez del pasado, es como este minuto que desaparece_

 _Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro de nuevo, todo ha cambiado_

 _Veo la cara de un extraño frente a mí_

Un gritó lo saco de su ensoñación, la chica frente a él gritaba y las manos con las que sostenía el arma con la que antes le había disparado temblaban, por su rostro escurrían lágrimas y aunque quería consolarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, no podía, pues nada estaría bien. Para antes de que llegara la mañana uno de los dos debía dejar de respirar, tal vez este era el karma que debían pagar, pues ellos nunca debieron conocerse, aunque este fuera su final no estaba arrepentido, la amaba y por eso estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Ese era su único deseo, que la mujer que más ama en este mundo fuera feliz y tuviera una vida normal.

 _No puedo pedirle que se quede, porque ahora ella está sufriendo_

 _Sé que es hora de dejarla ir_

 _Tan pronto como amanezca, no seré capaz de retenerte_

-¡Maldita sea, al menos defiéndete!- grito Ichiko con desesperación.- ¡Dime que no quieres morir, haz algo, maldición!

-Incluso si digo algo así, no podemos cambiar este destino- Dijo Karamatsu con un hilo de voz, puso su mano en uno de sus costados tratando de contener inútilmente el sangrado- Tu y yo somos personas que nunca debieron conocerse, cuando desafías al destino las cosas siempre terminan así- agregó en un susurro

\- No quiero este maldito destino, incluso si eres el idiota más grande del mundo, un tipo con gustos raros que se cree cool.-Pronunció con sorna.- ¡No me importa solo te quiero a ti!- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

 _¿Quién es aquel que grita de dolor? Con esas lágrimas cayendo_

 _Suplicando por un minuto que pueda mostrar sus sentimientos_

 _Aunque tal vez en un minuto ya todo habrá terminado_

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a Karamatsu, la pérdida de sangre y la lluvia helada no lo ayudaban, sentía como de a poco su conciencia se desvanecía, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intento alcanzarla con su mano. Ella lo vio extender su mano, tiro el arma y se arrodillo a su lado, tomo con sus manos la contraria, se recargo en su pecho y lloro, no quería perderlo incluso si solo era un minuto quería que se quedara a su lado, su mano estaba anormalmente fría, sangre le escurría en la comisura de los labios, no era tan tonta él estaba agonizando, para su maldita suerte le había acertada a tres órganos vitales, tomo un pequeño frasco que llevaba escondido en su kimono y le dio a beber el contenido, era un veneno que no tardaría en hacer efecto, el simplemente sentiría que se quedaba dormido y no volvería a abrir los ojos jamás, no lo escucharía hacerse el galán de nuevo, ni decirle Karamatsu Girl, ni su risa, ni sus palabras de amor que hacían que se derritiera por dentro aunque siempre se mostrara estoica.

 _Sólo dame un minuto antes de que te marches_

 _Cuando este minuto acabe, será sólo el "yo" del "nosotros"_

 _Desaparecerá el sueño de estar juntos para siempre_

-Ichiko- Le llamo con suavidad Karamatsu, ella se incorporó un poco y él le acaricio su rostro intentando calmar su llanto- Sabes que siempre te amaré verdad- Dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, para después cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Solo pudo llorar y gritar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del único hombre que había amado en su vida, que ahora estaba muerto por que no fue lo suficientemente valiente, se odiaba a sí misma, por creer que de algún modo las cosas resultarían bien y al final tampoco había tenido tiempo para decirle que ella también lo amaba, el destino era tan cruel.

 _Despiértame cuando todo este dolor se haya ido_

 _Cuando este minuto deje de marcar nuestra separación_

 _Cerraré mis ojos y cuando los vuelva a abrir, ya no habrá más dolor_

 **Quiero llorar, realmente no sé cómo se me ocurrió matar a Kara, hasta a mí me dolió.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia con poco sentido**


End file.
